Legend of Zelda: Xentore/FAQ
Alright, here is an FAQ page about my fanfic, The Legend of Zelda: Xentore. Some questions you may or may not have stumbled upon whilst reading my epic and popular story. So here is the place to assumably find out your answers. FAQ Overhacker Q: How'd you get that name? where did you come up with that? A: Honestly, I didn't. I got it at a place that randomly generates names of things, I randomly generated the name here. The description of Overhacker, mentioned in Chapter 7, I randomly generated here. If your curious, the site is called Seventh Sanctum. Sheikahn Q: How did you come up with the language? A: Like Overhacker, I didn't. In Chapter 13 you notice Phos talking in sheikahn, It really is just latin backwards. I'm not that clever to come up with an entire langauge. Iron Knuckle Q: In chapter 8 when Link is fighting the monsters in Lon Lon, why does the Iron Knuckle throw his axe and it reacts like a boomerang? A: When I was writing that I had no idea. I thought that I could eventually do something around that. In this story at least no. I'm not going to say anything, but I will hint you that it is a possible dark force. I don't know yet. I wont' say anything on it in Xentore though. Phos Q: How'd you come up with the name Phos? A: I didn't. One day I was thinking of what to do to and I thought I wanted to add a character. I couldn't think of a single name. I was stumped. I did some english to greek translations, and found out that (ironically) light means Phos in Greek. This is ironic because Phos is a being of shadow, and light is his weakness. It blinds him. Skull Kid Q: I really wanted to him to get into the story, why didn't Link catch up with him? A: Yes it is true, I forget which chapter where Link says he'll be back when he finds Navi. Because Link found her so fast, I didn't want to make them come back to Skull Kid right away if you know what I'm saying. Rather, I wanted to focus on the main problem in the story. Xentore. Though don't worry if you want him to play a large role, if you read chapter 13 you'll know I'll add him. Dream Q: In Link's first dream he dreams of some land in shadow, where is this? A: If you really want to know, I'll tell you. :Then I saw something that I never knew existed, it looked like some kind of land of shadow, a place that was cut off from everything good. A palace filled with beasts and hexed magics, kind of like Majora's Mask. ::--Link's Dream It's the Twilight Realm if you hadn't already guessed. I am going to add that to the story. You really want to know? Well fine. I will add a Twili to the story. Don't worry. How you might ask? I'll add a sage. He will be a Twili. That's all I'm saying for now.